Evil? Sounds Heavenly
by miNt Icey
Summary: Kagome’s cousin, Maiko, comes over for the summer and goes into the past. She meets a mysterious man and falls in love with his bloodred eyes. NarakuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Evil? Sounds Heavenly

Summary: Kagome's cousin comes over for the summer and gets dragged into the past. She meets someone for her and she will do anything to stay with him.

Name: Maiko (dancing child)

Description: Pale skin (like ivory), Hair as black as a raven's wing, has poor health due to pollution, Dances. Black eyes.

Interests: Horror, Blood, Death, Black

Dislikes: Happy, happy people they freak her out, Bright objects, loud noises (like girls squealing over something)

One day she was sitting in bed listening to some songs she could dance too at her next performance and now she was on a bullet train to Tokyo where her cousin, Kagome lived. Her mom had packed her a suitcase the day before without her knowing.

"I should have known she was planning something. Mom never misplaces any of my clothes," Maiko grumbled angrily. It's not that she was a bad child. She made good grades at school and did everything her parents asked her to do. The only bad thing about her was that she was different or so she was told. Her odd likings scared people away. She knew what they said about her at school.

"Don't go near her or she'll curse you."

"Demon."

"Devil's child."

She didn't let it get to her though. She didn't give a damn about what they thought of her.

"_Attention passengers, we will be reaching Tokyo in one hour."_

Maiko scowled angrily, her aura flashed darkly and everyone in the same car as her flinched. 'Why don't they just tell us when we get there?' He scowl deepened when she heard a high-pitched screech.

"What's wrong Kimi?"

"I saw a ghost," Kimi said.

'Ghost?' Maiko got up and she felt the stares directed at her figure. She was wearing tight black leather pants, blood red tanktop and a tight leather jacket. Her hair was long and reached her waist even after she tied it up. She approached the pitiful girl and glared down at her. The girl looked up and gasped.

"Where?"

"In the bathroom," the girl said. She didn't like the girl hovering over her. It made her feel so inferior. Maiko stared at the bathroom door and smirked. She walked over to it and glanced in. Everyone in the train was staring at her; watching what would happen next. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Come out. I'm right here," she said. Suddenly it got really cold and she could see her breath. A figure appeared in front of her. It was a young woman around 20.

'_Die. He should die.'_

"Who should die?" Maiko asked the ghost.

'_He betrayed me. Left me for another woman.'_

"So?" The woman raised her blood-red eyes at her and scowled. Maiko didn't even flinch.

"So dying was the only way for you to find happiness? You couldn't find anyone else out there for you? I don't even see a wedding ring on your finger. So does that mean you're just a girlfriend to him? Or did you lose it and you will not leave until you find it?"

The woman calmed down and stared at the ground.

'_I was married to him and then one day I came home early from work and found him in our bed with someone else. They didn't see me but the next day my husband took my wedding ring and told me to leave.' _

"Then why are you here? Can you not move on?"

'_I want the ring buried with me.'_ The ghost started to disappear.

"Tell me your name."

'_Asuka (tomorrow fragrance) Higa.'_ She disappeared and Maiko smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

"_We have arrived at Tokyo. Please gather your belongings and exit at your nearest exit."_

Maiko dragged her suitcase out of the train before exiting. The smell surprised and she gagged. Some people passing her stared at her oddly before turning away.

'Damn, the smell,' Maiko thought as she held up a white handkerchief to her nose. She walked through the station when she heard someone call her name.

"Maiko." She turned around and was immediately enveloped into a hug. She saw short black hair and an old man. The woman let her go and stared at her.

"You've grown so much," the woman said.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Maiko said slowly.

"Yes and this is your grandfather." Maiko bowed respectively.

"Thank you for taking me in," she said politely.

"It's okay. Here let me take that for you." Mrs. Higurashi took her suitcase and led them back to their car. On the way there she talked about how small Maiko was and how cute she was and how she grew up to be so beautiful. When they finally reached the temple Maiko stepped out of the car and stretched. She pulled the suitcase from the backseat and began to drag it towards the house. She stopped when she heard a door open. A girl in a white and green school uniform stepped out of a small old hut with a yellow book bag.

"Kagome you're back just in time. Say hello to your cousin Maiko," Mama said. Kagome looked up and stared at Maiko before smiling.

"Maiko it's been so long how are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm doing great so is there anything I can do to help."

"No it's alright. But I wish to get into the house quickly. The air out here is making me dizzy."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when they got into the house.

"It's not a life threatening illness or anything. It's just that I'm used to cleaner air. I was born in the countryside and the air there is cleaner than the cities."

After that talk Kagome's mother called them for dinner. Maiko ate the food gratefully and finished quickly. Everyone ate in silence except for Souta. He asked her many questions not that she minded.

"I heard that you dance. What kind is it?"

"Ballet," she said simply. His face fell in disappointment.

"That's so girly," he said. Maiko smiled at his silly antics.

"Mrs. Higurashi where is my room? I would like to unpack."

"Kagome can you show Maiko her room?" she asked Kagome.

"Sure I'm done eating anyways." We got up and placed out bowls in the sink before heading upstairs with my heavy suitcase. Kagome let me down a wide hallway before stopping at a door.

"This is our guest room. I hope you like it." Maiko opened the door and stared into her room. The walls were a light shade of blue and the bed was small but it would do.

"It's alright." She opened her suitcase and began to pull out her clothes and at the bottom she found a CD player and a few CD's.

'Mom always knew what I needed.' Kagome stood at the door and observed her cousin.

'She's so pretty,' she thought to herself. Maiko glanced up and saw Kagome staring at her.

"Is there something you want to say?" Kagome snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me today."

"I have nothing else to do and I've never been to Tokyo…Okay I accept."

"Okay wait here let me grab some money before we head out," Kagome said happily as she ran to her room. Maiko smiled and looked through her chain wallet to see how much she had. Her eyes widened. There was 119,855.00 yen.

'When did my mom sneak money in here?' Maiko dug around and found what she was looking for: a small letter. Maiko opened up the small folded paper and read what her mom had to say.

_Maiko, my beloved daughter. This money is for you. I know how much your ballet recital meant to you and I'm sorry I made you miss it. Go have fun in Tokyo and don't worry so much about me. Your mom is very strong._

_Love you_

_Your mother, Azumi._

She smiled as she placed the letter into her black diary. Kagome ran back to her room.

"Let's go. Oh Maiko I forgot to tell you. You might want to dress a bit more lightly the city is different from the country." Maiko nodded silently before looking through her case. She pulled out a black skirt that came down to her knees and a pair of black stockings. She rid herself of her leather jacket and picked up her wallet and she was out.

"Bye Mama. Maiko and I are going shopping."

"Bye Kagome, Maiko be careful."

_The mall_

Kagome was staring at her cousin again and so were many others. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Maiko asked.

"It's nothing." Maiko stopped suddenly and Kagome almost ran into her. She was about to ask until Maiko walked into a store. Kagome rushed over to her to tell her not to go in there but it was too late but Kagome still went in to watch her cousin. Maiko was walking around the store and the center of attention for all the boys in there. Kagome stared at them. They were all wearing black despite the heat and their eyes were marked with black eyeliner.

"Kagome," Maiko called out. "come here." Kagome quickly walked over to her cousin. Maiko was holding a black shirt with a picture of a red spider.

"You should get something here." Kagome shook her head.

"I don't wear black...not that it's a bad color or anything," Kagome said frantically. Maiko nodded and walked over to the cash register. The guy working the register stared at Maiko and smiled.

"Satan must love me. He has sent me an angel of death." Maiko stared at him and Kagome stifled her giggle.

"Just tell me how much the shirt is," Maiko said impatiently. The guy sighed dejectedly.

"That will be 2000 yen ($16)." Maiko handed him the money and left quickly. When they were outside of the store Kagome began to laugh and Maiko let a smile grace her features. They continued to walk around until Kagome pointed to another store.

"Nice," Maiko said before entering. It consisted of mostly white and black clothes. She walked over and quickly scanned the racks for anything good. Kagome walked over to the white side and looked for something cute. They both met up at the cash register and looked at each others choices. Kagome had gotten a simple white tank top and a long white skirt. Maiko had chosen something totally different. Everything was black and/or red. They quickly paid and left.

"Let's go back home. I have a feeling that you don't want to be here either," Kagome said. She was right. Maiko felt annoyed as they passed groups of girls and how they squealed over objects and boys constantly staring at her. They finally reached the temple and she sighed in relief.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here," Souta said when they entered the house. She groaned and walked towards the living room.

"Kagome hurry up. We have to go shard hunting," a gruff voice said angrily.

"Inuyasha, I just got home," Kagome said.

"Stop whining and hurry up." Kagome exited the room and walked up to her room. Maiko walked into the living room and saw a hanyou. He had two silver ears perched on his head and they turned listening. She stared at him for a few seconds before leaving for her room.

'I need to get some fresh air,' she thought to herself. She walked towards Kagome's room to ask her if they could go to a park. She stopped when she saw Kagome packing clothes and other necessities into a large yellow pack.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh Maiko…I guess I need to explain."

_A few minutes later_

"So you go back 500 years into the past and collect jewel shards with a hanyou, a demon slayer, a perverted monk, a kitsune and a fire-cat and you're attacked by a hanyou named Naraku and a youkai named Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded.

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"It sounds interesting." Before Kagome could say anything Maiko was gone.

'Probably packing.'

She went downstairs and her mom managed to fit in a box of ramen and a first aid Kit as well. She looked up when a pair of black sneakers came into view. Maiko was dressed in a uniform like Kagome except white and a pair of black shorts and her hair was tied into a loose braid. She had a large black bag on her back.

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi. I shall be accompanying Kagome with her journey."

"Be careful."

"We will." They walked towards the well and Kagome met with an angry hanyou.

"Before you yell at my cousin pick your words wisely," Maiko said darkly. Inuyasha glared at her before turning around and jumping into the well. He was gone in a flash of blue light.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

They held hands and jumped. They were surrounded by a bright blue light before they landed. Maiko looked up and noticed Kagome was over the well already. She looked at the vines and began to pick her way up. She stopped when she noticed Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"INUYASHA LET ME GO! MAIKO DOESN'T KNOW HER WAY!" Kagome screamed.

"TOUGH LUCK!"

Maiko sighed and began to walk towards the village. She wasn't an idiot. She saw the smoke and she heard the direction from where Kagome was screaming. She stopped when she saw a man wearing a white baboon pelt sitting in the middle of the road. She stared at him before walking up to him and sitting down in front of him.

"You know it's not safe to sit in the middle of a road like that."

_Naraku's POV_

I waited for the miko to through the well so I could kidnap her and steal her jewel shards but that plan was ruined when the hanyou jumped out first. When the miko came through the well he grabbed her and ran to the village. I didn't expect another human to climb out of the well. She had pale skin and her hair seemed long and silky. I felt an urge to go over and run my hand through it. She was wearing black and it made her look sinister. I heard the miko yelling at the hanyou and the name Maiko reached my ears. The girl Maiko began to walk towards the village and I ran ahead of her.

I sat in the middle of the road and waited. I heard her stop and stare at me before coming up and sitting in front of me.

"You know it's not safe to sit in the middle of a road like that, hanyou."

The baboon pelt fell off at my sudden movement. The girl was against a tree and my hand was wrapped around her slender neck. I stopped when I smelled no fear from her. I knelt down to her neck and inhaled her scent. It smelled like peach blossoms and as if Death had a grasp on this girl.

_Normal POV_

"What are you doing?" Maiko asked the strange man. His face was buried into her neck and his hands were holding her down by pinning her hands high above her. He stopped and stared into her eyes. He saw her eyes widen a fraction as she stared at him. He released her and her hands fell down to her sides.

'His eyes are blood-red. They're so pretty,' she thought. She didn't feel herself getting closer and closer to him until…

"MAIKO!" Kagome called out. Maiko felt a warm sensation on her lips before Kagome came into view.

"Maiko are you alright?" she asked.

"…Yeah I'm fine." They walked in silence until Maiko couldn't control her curiosity any longer.

"Kagome do you know," before she could finish Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hurry up you're wasting time," he said angrily.

"Inuyasha. SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground and they walked past him as his muffled screams followed them. They arrived at a village and Kagome walked towards a hut. Maiko followed and a strange man appeared in front of her and he was holding her hands in his.

"You are quite beautiful. Would you like to bear me my children?" he asked.

'He must be the perverted monk.' "No, I already have someone in mind," she said. He let her hand down and went back to his seat as a woman glared at him.

"Kagome who's your pretty friend?" a kitsune asked.

"She's my cousin Maiko."

"Maiko?" he turned to her and smiled shyly. "Does that mean you can dance?"

"Yes."

"Can you show us?"

"I would love too but this place is too small for me to dance in."

"I know a bigger place," he said before he leapt off of Kagome's shoulder and running out. Everyone got up and followed him. He led them to a large field of flowers.

"It's beautiful," Maiko said. The air was so clean compared to the cities…it even smelled cleaner than the countryside.

"Can you dance now?" he asked.

"I would love too." Maiko took off her book bag and dug through it until she found her CD player. She placed a CD in it and handed it to Kagome.

"Turn the volume up and go to Track 4," she instructed. Maiko took off her shoes and stood in the middle of the field. She nodded at Kagome before disappearing into the flowers. The music started gently and Maiko rose. Arms poised above her head and her leg behind her. She moved her arms gently up and down as if following the breeze. When the music escalated she began to spin her body. The music sped up and she leaped into the air.

"She looks like she's flying," Shippo said quietly.

The music slowed down again and she fell into the bed of flowers sending petals into the air before spinning again. Her audience was captivated as she ran across the field and leaping into the air as if she was going to take flight. Then she landed gracefully and stood there. Kagome stopped the music and began to clap.

"That was amazing, Maiko," she said. Shippo, Miroku and Sango clapped as well and complimented her.

"I've never seen such a dance," Miroku said.

"That was so pretty," Shippo said.

"Thank you," Maiko said. "I was going to dance to that at a recital but my mom sent me to Kagome's so I couldn't."

_Somewhere Far Away_

Naraku sat in his room with Kagura sitting obediently beside the door and Kanna was sitting in front of him with a mirror. Maiko was dancing and Naraku saw her face was smiling as she danced. He couldn't hear what she was dancing too but it was beautiful. He smiled.

'Maybe I can kidnap this girl and exchange her for my heart,' Kagura throught.

_Back at the Village_

Maiko was walking through the woods and she reached the meadow she was dancing in a few hours ago. The sun was setting and the sky was turning black and the stars were coming out. She lay in the middle of the field and began to listen to her music as it floated through the forest. Her eyes closed as the music began to lure her into sleep.

"It's not safe to lie here alone," a voice said "someone might kidnap you." Before she could see who the intruder was a cloth was forced over her nose and she fell asleep. All she knew was that the intruder was a woman.

Inuyasha was sitting on his usual spot when the breeze blew an unpleasant scent.

"Naraku," he growled. He jumped off the tree before running towards the scent when he smelled another scent, peach blossom. If anything happened to that girl Kagome would sit him until he reached hell. He ran faster and when he came to the field he saw Kagura holding a sleeping Maiko.

"Let her go," Inuyasha said angrily. Kagura pulled out her fan and sent out a few wind blades at Inuyasha. He quickly dodged them but Kagura was already high in the air with that damn feather of hers. Inuyasha growled at the disappearing women.

_With Kagura_

She stared at the sleeping girl and began to think of her freedom.

_Naraku_

'That girl is plaguing my mind.' Naraku shot out of his bed and walked outside when he smelled Maiko's scent. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kagura with a small dagger to Maiko's throat.

"Naraku, give me my heart and I shall release this girl," Kagura said as she pressed the dagger to the girl's throat. The pain caused Maiko to awake from her forced slumber.

'Where am I?' she thought. Her vision was still blurry and she tried to make out the shapes but it only ended in a headache. 'My neck hurts.' She tried to reach up and ease the pain but her arm felt too heavy. 'So tired.' Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

"Kagura," Naraku called out. She glanced up at him and saw a beating bump on the palm of his hand. She tensed and pressed the dagger deeper into the girl so in case Naraku did anything funny she would still have time to stab the dagger into her throat before she died. She froze when she felt something beating inside her chest.

'My heart,' she thought happily. She dropped the girl but before she hit the ground Naraku caught her with one of his tentacles. It held the girl gently and brought her to Naraku's waiting arms. He held onto her tightly and inhaled her scent.

'What is this feeling?'

"Naraku, now I am free to do as I wish without you threatening me from the shadows. Now I can be free as the wind."

"You should have run when you had the chance," Naraku said coldly before his tentacles pierced through her newly gained heart. A scream pierced the night as she was absorbed into Naraku's body. Maiko suddenly opened her eyes and stared at the strange man above her.

'He's handsome,' she thought as she gazed at his masculine face. The thought made her blush brightly and she thanked God that it was still dark out.

"Excuse me but can you let me down?" she asked politely. He let her down gently but the drug was still in effect and she fell against his body. She blushed brighter and apologized.

"What's your name?" she asked timidly.

"Naraku."


	2. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry I forgot to add that to my new story. PLEASE R&R.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!


End file.
